My Immortal
by LightKunoichi
Summary: well i REALLY suck at Summaries so just please read :


Ok so heres My SasuSaku short song fic  well um first of all the song used in this My Immortal by evanescence and it goes perfectly with Sasuke and Sakura anyway here we go.

X…_**My Immortal**_…X

Sakura sat on her bed, looking at the picture of the old team 7 it had been ten years since she last saw Sasuke and Boy did she miss him she had married Shikamaru Nara the lived happily until last Month..

-Flashback

Shikamaru and Sakura were sitting at the dinning table eating there dinner of Ramen "Sakura…" Shikamaru looked up at her from his meal, she looked at him and nodded "I Don't think we should be t-togther anymore" Sakura's eyes went wid

"W-What do you mean?!"

"I mean we should get a divorce!" Sakura stared down at the table tears pouring down her Face

"WHY?!" She slammed her hands down on to the table as she stood

"BECAUSE ITS BEEN 10 YEARS SAKURA SINCE _HE _LEFT AND YOU ONLY MARRIED ME SO YOU COULD GET OVER HIM AND YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING LOVE ME DO YOU?!" and with that he stormed out of there home and Sakura's life Forever.

-End FlashBack

Sakura Looked out of her window at the full Moon tears fell from her eyes yet again, The Thing that hurt the most about what Shikamaru Said was that it was true except the part the she didn't love him…she sighed and began singing

"**i'm so tired of being here**

**suppressed by all my childish fears**

**and if you have to leave**

**i wish that you would just leave**

**'cause your presence still lingers here**

**and it won't leave me alone**

**these wounds won't seem to heal**

**this pain is just too real**

**there's just too much that time cannot erase**

**chorus**

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**i held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have**

**all of me**

**you used to captivate me**

**by your resonating life**

**now i'm bound by the life you left behind**

**your face it haunts**

**my once pleasant dreams**

**your voice it chased away**

**all the sanity in me…"**

She closed her eyes as she leant her head against the wall clutching the picture of team 7 close to her heart…

"**these wounds won't seem to heal**

**this pain is just too real**

**there's just too much that time cannot erase**

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**i held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have**

**all of me **

**'ve tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**but though you're still with me**

**i've been alone all along**

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**i held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have**

**all of me"**

she opened her eyes as she heard a knock at her door, she was just going to stay here in her room and ignore it but who ever it was kept on knocking louder and louder,she slowly stood and walked down stairs before she answered the door she heard vocies the sounded familiar "come on Sakura-chan uh why wont she answer Teme!" she heard a oh so familiar 'hn'

"I don't know Dobe now go a away already" Sakura opened the door as quickly as she could

"SASUKE!" tears poured down her face as she saw Sasuke and Naruto outside her door, Naruto Grinned as usual

"Sakura-chan isn't it great Sasuke-Teme is back" she nodded "Well uh I better get going Byebye" and with that he was gone leaving Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and wiped her tears away, she blushed and hugged him tightly, to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her

"Sasuke-kun" he laughed lightly before replying

"yeah"

"don't ever leave again" she looked up at him he nodded and placed his lips upon hers, kissing her of course she kissed back when the broke apart he said

"I wont Sakura I promise" she smiled happily at him "I have to much to stay for now theres not one reason to say goodbye anymore" he smiled a true smile and pulled her into anther kiss.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have

all of me.

X…_**The End**_…X

_**Well I Hope you enjoyed it I do know my grammer isn't good and so on but don't have a go at me because of it I write because I love to not because Im good at it and wont to say how brilliant I am ok so yeah that made no sense Lols well anyhows please review **_


End file.
